


Artie

by Zagamalli



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zagamalli/pseuds/Zagamalli
Summary: (this is a the first time I've posted on here before so something may be screwed up, super sorry if it is!) A short story i'd made for something on Tumblr, brotherly Arthur and Sean!





	Artie

Near the outskirts of a camp, an Irishman sat, pencil in his hand, scribbling onto the notepad that sit in his lap. Completely ignoring the smell of freshly made stew that wafted throughout the surrounding area, and completely disregarding the noise that lay in front of him coming from the people he considers family. 

The shape of a face was beginning to take form upon the paper, albeit not the best, it certainly wasn't the worst either. After a few more strokes of the pencil, an eye came into form, and then the other. Taking another look at the piece of art, the irishman got frustrated, nothing looking like the blonde woman he was drawing, the woman he'd secretly liked. Erasing the eyes, he'd attempted to make them smaller and more symmetrical, looking again he'd gotten even more annoyed, as the rest of the face looked too big compared to the eyes, still ever upset that it didn't look anything like his beloved Karen. 

Footsteps could be heard from behind, crunching upon the sticks and stones that lay below, some twigs snapping under the weight of the man that came up to Sean. Looking behind him Sean noticed a larger figure wearing a white hat and red shirt.

“Hey Micah,” Sean spoke. Without saying a word, the larger man snatched Sean's notebook, laughing at the image that lay on it. “It looks like a donkey!” “Give it back!” Sean said as he raised his voice, clearly sick of Micah's shenanigans. “Why should I?” The other man retorted,still laughing. 

“Give it back, Micah.” A deeper voice said, advancing towards Micah from the hitching post. “I was just telling Sean here how-” “I know what you were telling him so if it's so bad how about you try to do better? Or better yet get out of here and do some god-damned work!” As Micah glanced at both of the opposing men the younger one spoke, “Thanks Arthur,” a little bit of embarrassment coating his voice. “It's fine.” Arthur said, handing Sean's book back to him. “So, what cha drawing anyways?” The larger man asked, both of them moving back over towards the rock where Sean was previously seated.


End file.
